


the underrated youth

by orphan_account



Series: the underrated youth [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author loves YUNGBLUD, Ed's pan don't @ me, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Sneaking Out, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Vinira Rights, What else is new, also, amitys going through some shit, bruh, but still, damn diggity dog, idk yet, luz is clueless, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look into the lives' of the Bonesbrough youth.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: the underrated youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	the underrated youth

**Author's Note:**

> (Content warning: Strong language, verbally/physically abusive parents)

“Emira Blight, watch your language!” 

“No, you watch 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 language!”

The slap was quick, but painful. Emira cupped her throbbing cheek with one hand, she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent herself from tearing up. 

“This attitude of yours needs to go,” her mother said in a rigid tone. 

Emira glared at her mother, still holding her aching cheek. 

“You also need to learn some self-control,” Mrs Blight continued. “Maybe, instead of whoring around-“

“Fuck you!” Em shouted impulsively, She immediately regretted it when the second slap came, this time on the other cheek. She hissed in pain, this time she couldn’t hold back her tears.

“Go to your room, now!” Mrs Blight screamed.

Em wasted no time in speeding past her mother and up the stairs. Once in her room, she slammed the door as hard as she could, hoping that her mom heard.

The young witch sighed as she flopped down on her bed, today was…not a good day, that was for sure. 

With nothing else to do, Em was considering turning in for the night when her scroll buzzed. She thought about leaving it till morning, it was probably just a penstagram notification, but her mild curiosity got the best of her as she lazily drew a spell circle in the air. The scroll popped up and unraveled, she was pleasantly surprised to see a text from Viney.

"𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘳𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳?"

Emira smirked. 

'𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯.' She thought.

=====

"I'm gonna have to find a way to cover these up," Viney said, rubbing at the bruises on her neck, ”If my dad saw these he'd freak."

Emira shrugged. "I'll just cast an illusion spell." She'd suggest Viney do this herself but unfortunately, Viney's illusion magic 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥. 

"You think that'll work?" 

"Always has for me." Emira said, pulling her girlfriend closer.

After making out for about an hour, the two witches found themselves in Viney's bed cuddling. And after the day she'd had, there was no better place for Em to be. Her hand resting on the small of her girlfriend's back, while Viney's arm was draped lazily over her chest. Em decided there was no prettier sight in the world than when her girlfriend was like this, instead of her usual bun style, her brown hair was down, reaching a little past her shoulders. Her green eyes were tired and half-open, her neck covered in bruises and bite marks.

Speaking of Viney, Emira just now realized she'd asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Viney rolled her eyes.

"I said, do you think your illusion spell will last overnight?"

"Yeah, it should," Emira yawned.

She would love nothing more than to just fall asleep with Viney in her arms, but she'd eventually have to go back home.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked.

"12:31" 

"Shit!" Emira shot up, almost knocking Viney off the bed.

"Sorry," she said, as she summoned her scroll. Her heart stopped when it finally unraveled and revealed the message, it was from her mother

"𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘢 𝘦𝘶𝘱𝘩𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘸"

"Oh fuck!"

"What, what's wrong?" Viney, who had gotten back on the bed, queried.

"My mom texted me, she wants me home," Em replied. "All lowercase, middle name, it's 𝘣𝘢𝘥." 

"Shit," Viney grabbed her hand. "Are you gonna be alright?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Em lied. "I'm just gonna get grounded for, like, ever." 

Viney wasted no time in pressing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips, "I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you, too." Emira said as she got up from Viney's bed, and made her way to her window, although Viney's dad wasn't home, it would still be easier if Emira just left through her window, to avoid waking Viney's noisy baby griffin. 

Once Em had left, Viney sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Guess I'll have to find another way to cover these up."

**Author's Note:**

> I like how with each new story, my writing gets worse, love that. Anywaaaaay, Viney lives with her dad, and has a pet baby griffin and no one can take that away from me, also Emira's middle name is Euphrasia, don't @ me. This was extremely fun to write, (I've been wanting to write some vinira for awhile now). Speaking of writing, yeah, there's going to be alot more inactivity from me, School started, and it's kicking my ass. Anyway, hope this was as fun to read as it was to write. Comments are very much appreciated, and make me extremely happy.
> 
> Fun fact: my middle name is Rowan.


End file.
